Bar B Que
by Lifeinabox16
Summary: Naruto's turning 18, his friends are partying at Kakashi's, people are hooking up, it's rated T for now, I suck at summaries.NejiTen, ShikaTem, KibaIno, SasuSaku, ShinoKarin,NaruHina, Lee, Kankuro, Gaara, Choji, Gai, Kakahi, Asuma.CRACK! AIM FILLERS
1. Chapter 1

**THIS IS MY FIRST STORY, PLEASE TELLS ME IF YOU LIKE ME TO CONTINUE OR NOT**

DISCLAMER: (sp?) I dont own Naruto...or anything that involves it...sad sad sad..but if i did MUAHAHAHAHAHA

----------------

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I'm going to be -" He was cut off by a pink haired kunoichi who punched him in the head.

"Do you have to do that every time Kakashi-sensei calls us for a team 7 meeting?" She questioned.

Even though the team had been gone and apart for nearly half a decade [that's 5 years, ever since Naruto came back from training with the so called "pervy-sage" they still though of themselves as the team they used to be.

"YES! I want everyone to know it, even if I have to make posters," the blonde ninja retaliated.

"Loser," Sasuke mumbled under his breath.

Sasuke had been with Orochimaru for 3 years now, but left him once he found out the old man wanted his body for his own personal needs.

"Yay Sasuke-kun!" Sakura squealed and hugged her raven-haired boyfriend. He let out a groan as if to say 'NOT IN PUBLIC WOMAN!' Sakura replied by planting a kiss on him, just as Kakashi showed up.

"Hey...every...um guys!?" he sat there and stared at the sight before him. Naruto was sitting with a rather large lump on his head, and Sasuke and Sakura were entwined in some sort of face-eating contest he assumed.

"Kakashi-sensei!...your late." Naruto exclaimed. Sakura came back to reality for a moment only to see Kakashi staring at her, and she blushed furiously. "Hi, Kakashi-sensei...nice to see you" she mumbled. Sasuke on the other hand sat there with a huge grin on his face. ((OOC I know)) Kakashi raised an eyebrow at the two, and then continued on with what he had originally come for.

"Well, as you guys all know," he started, "Naruto's 18th birthday is coming up and I think that because I am just so damn cool that I'm going to throw him a party at my apartment Saturday night. Everyone's face [except Sasuke who was still thinking about his make-out session from before lit up.

"Serious Sensei, that's so awesome, oh my gosh so cool!" Both Sakura and Naruto were talking at once. Kakashi pulled out the latest in the Icha Icha Paradise novels. "Oh, by the way," he stated right before he left, " I suggest you call and invite whomever you want and be in my backyard at 8 p.m. on Saturday night." And with that he was gone.

"Ahhhhh!" Sakura screamed, " I have to go shopping, and call people!" With that she was off, Sasuke in slow emo pursuit behind her. Naruto walked back to his house the thoughts of Saturday swimming in his head. When he got home he made rapid ninja phone calls to all the guys he could think of, Neji, Shikamaru ((who muttered something about clouds and troublesome)), Kiba, Shino, Lee ((the most youthful man he could think of)), Kankuro, Gaara and Choji. He told them all to meet in Kakashi-sensei's back yard that Saturday at 8 p.m., and to bring what ever they wanted.

As soon as Sakura got home from her shopping excursion, she had figured that Naruto, being the idiot that he was, wouldn't have invited any girls, so she took the liberty to call them all herself. Tenten, Temari, Ino, and Karin ((I NEEDED ANOTHER GIRL!)) all readily agreed, but Hinata was another story. "Come on it'll be funnn...plus Naruto really wanted you there for his 18th." Sakura said. "R-rr-realy?" Hinata stuttered into the phone, little did Sakura know that Hinata was blushing like mad being the receiver. "Yeah!" Sakura knew she had her. "Um...well...o-okay." Hinata said. "Alright, be in Kakashi-sensei's backyard next Saturday at 8 p.m."

And with that the party was set!

---------

**R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

****

A/N: This is chapter 2; the other chapter was filler, because I couldn't think of anything to write...heh heh, R&R R&R

Disclaimer: I sadly don't own Naruto, just the sick twisted ideas in my head. XP

---------------------------

It was Tuesday night when everyone had found out about Kakashi's party for Naruto, which meant that the sand-nin would make it there by at least Friday, if Kankuro lived that long.

-Tuesday travels-

"Why are we even going?" Temari whined, as her and her brothers trekked towards Konaha.

"Because we were invited, get over it Temari, damn." Kankuro responded.

"Troublesome if you ask Me." she muttered.

Gaara raised an ear to this, and put a smirk on his face. Kankuro was grinning too.

"Gaara and I have a hotel rented for the week, it only has two beds." Kankuro told his sister.

"So?" she said.

"So...who are you going to stay with?" he asked her grinning.

"Uh, I don't know, maybe Sakura, or Hinata or Ten-."

"Nara?" Gaara asked cutting her off, that's all he said to her and kept walking.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Temari screamed, "What makes you think that I would end up in his place?" she asked trying to sound disgusted.

"Yea, Gaara, why Nara?" Kankuro asked confused.

She was stop and beat Kankuro with her fan in a minute if he kept asking such stupid questions, but decided against it.

"Really, Gaara why was Shikamaru the first person you thought of?" she asked him.

Gaara stopped walking and turned towards Temari. "Chuunin exam, last year, break, deer." was all that escaped his lips before he turned around and continued walking.

Temari listened to what he said and started to blush a bright pink.

"Oh Kami, gross, you and, and NARA!?!?!" Kankuro shouted, leaving Temari to catch up with Gaara.

Temari was still blushing behind her brothers, remembering what had happened last year at the exams during an afternoon break.

-Flashback-

The Chuunin exams had been going on for three hours now, and the proctors wanted a break from the Konaha heat that was unbearable that day. Temari had figured the heat had gotten to her when she found herself forcing Nara Shikamaru up against a wall to kiss him. But soon realized she was totally sane, as he started to kiss her back with passion.

"How long is this break?" she asked him panting.

"20." he said kissing her neck.

She gave him a devilish smirk, and forced his mouth back on his. He had switched positions with her and now she was on the wall, his hands greedly running from her waist, downwards. She kept her hands behind his neck, trying to be as quiet as possible. He already had three of her four hair ties out, when Tsunade announced for the exam to restart.

"Damn." Shikamaru said.

She was thinking the same thing, as she started to put her hair back up, and make her way back to her brothers.

"Good break?" Gaara asked her, raising an eyebrow.

"Huh?, oh yea." she gasped out rather fast.

"What happened to you neck?" Kankuro asked. 

Temari moved her had up to her neck, and felt the mark that Shikamaru had left.

"Deer." She said smiling.

Kankuro gave her a funny look, and went back to watching the exam unfold.

-End Flashback-

"Temari...Temari...YO TEMARI!" Kankuro yelled.

Temari looked up at him, coming out of her daze. "Huh?" she asked him.

"We're here." he told her, pointing to the gates of Konaha.

Temari smiled and thought to herself. 'Happy Birthday...to me!' as she made her way with her brothers to the gates.


	3. Chapter 3

** Okay, sorry all my chapters are short, I'm trying to make them longer but my brain doesn't want to work. AT ALL!!! Well enjoy chapter 3 while I sit around trying to think harder.**

Oh yea, I don't own Naruto either.

--------------

"Alright guys, what's the plan?" Sakura asked the girls that were currently flooding her bed on Wednesday morning.

"What are you talking about forehead master?" Ino asked snorting.

"Shut up Piggy, you know what." Sakura retorted.

Oh, about Shino and Naruto?" Ino asked.

Hinata perked up at the sound of Naruto's name, but wanted to hear more about their plans for Shino.

"What about Shino-kun?" Hinata asked.

Ino and Sakura looked over at her and smiled deviously at her.

"They're trying to hook him up." Tenten said with a sigh.

Hinata giggled while Ino and Sakura let their mouths drop.

"How, how, how?" was all Ino managed to get out, she way trying to figure out how Tenten knew their plan, when she had made sure that her and Sakura didn't tell anyone, even their boyfriends, though Ino might have let it slip to Kiba once or twice.

'Stupid Ino-pig, the entire village probably knows now.' Inner Sakura screamed.

"Neji" Tenten answered.

"How does Neji know?" Hinata asked.

"He over heard Kiba and Ino talking about it, while they were catching their breath, from face-eating." Tenten answered Hinata, with a smirk towards Ino.

Ino started to blush, then thought of something to throw back at Tenten, "Oh yea, like you and Neji are angels." she snapped.

Tenten shot her an evil look, while Hinata blushed at the thought of her cousin and Tenten.

"Okay, I get it, you're all sick pervs," Sakura shouted,"but can we get back to our mission?"

"What girls are left?" Tenten asked

"Karin and Temari." Sakura answered.

Temari's out." Ino said.

"Wha, what?" Sakura asked.

"What chu talkin' 'bout Piggy?" Tenten asked.

Ino ignored Tenten's pig comment, and proceeded to tell them how she had been the master mind behind Temari and Shikamaru's make out session during a break in the Chuunin exams. She had taken Temari over for about 3 minutes just to get everything going. She said she doubted that Temari even knew what was going on, it was so hot that day.

All the girls were shocked and staring at Ino with a few disgusted looks.

"Man Ino, you are a sick perv." Tenten said, laughing.

"Trust me, you'd want to have done it too, if all you hear during random training about a "troublesome" woman that's coming into town, that you have to lead around, I was tired of it so I took action." Ino answered matter-of-factly.

"Uhuh, sure," Tenten said, "but anyway, back to the plan."

"So then it's buggy and Karin, hmmm." Sakura said.

"Yes, but what do we do?" Hinata asked.

Sakura had a smile and was just about to tell them, when Ino's phone rang, and Neji and Sasuke walked into the room.

"Great timing you have." Sakura huffed at Sasuke.

"I got to go, that was Kiba he wants to train." Ino said.

Tenten looked at her, "Train riiiiiight." she smirked. Ino shot her a death glare and left Sakura's place.

Neji and Sasuke were a little lost, then Neji broke the ice.

"Hinata, your father wants to talk to you, at home." he said to his cousin.

"Hai," she responded,"tell me the plan later Sakura." she yelled as she was walking out the door.

Neji and Tenten were half way towards the door before they said good-bye to Sasuke and Sakura, and told Sakura to tell Tenten her plan later.

"Okay, bye, behave." she shouted after them.

Sasuke and Sakura were now alone. "What plan?" Sasuk asked his girlfriend.

"Nothing." she said, relativly fast.

Doesn't sound like nothing." was the last thing he said before backing her back into her room, and closing the door.

--------------------------

** So basically it's all behind "closed doors" until Saturday.XD**

Ino: Why do you make me sound like such a perverted child, I sware I'm innocent.

Me: HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! NO! Sorry Ino, I'm not too fond of you, but...you and Kiba have too much energy not to be all "close"

** R&R THANK YOU!!!**


End file.
